The present invention provides a C.I.P. of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/546,175, namely, an improved fixed device for the bulb socket. It particularly refers to a jacket set on the fixed device for the bulb socket and a number of jack catches set inside the jacket for fixation to the bulb.
The inventor applied for U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/546,175, in which, a concave ratchet-shaped jack catch as a stopping device is disposed on every flank of the leading-in socket of the bulb socket, and a convex ratchet-shaped jack catch as a resistance device is disposed on an inner-side of the fixing frame. During fabrication, utilizing the fixing frame to connect with the leading-in socket of the bulb socket, means the stopping device will gear with the resistance device in a secure combination. Hence, a firm connection of the fixing frame and the leading-in socket serves to avoid the operation of a heat pressing and forms a more secure connection than is achieved through a conventional high-frequency soldering.
The above mentioned application only discussed the connection between the leading-in socket and the fixing frame. However, no better solution of the connection between the bulb and the bulb socket was disclosed. In the past, as the bulb was fabricated onto the bulb socket, of its fixation was not fastening enough which reduced to the bulb in a slippage.
A chief object of the present invention is to provide a device for effectively fixing the bulb on the bulb socket.
Secondly, the invention has designed a jack catch inside a jacket to reinforce the connection between the bulb and the bulb socket.
In order for the members of the examination committee are enable to further understand the objects, features and functions of the invention, a example as well as drawings are offered as follows: